


Heat

by GoodJanet



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Banter, Double Entendre, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob tells Bing how he feels. It takes a moment or two, but Bing warms up to the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

“If you’re worried you’re going to tarnish my reputation, don’t,” Bob jokes as Bing tentatively rests a hand on his shoulder.

They’ve done this before, among other things. Their entire act was built on pats on the back, fake fights, hugs, and even kisses. But it hadn’t really _meant_ anything. Not really.

Bing’s fingers grip him a little tighter.

Okay, maybe it had.

“You alright, dad?” Bob asks.

Bing pulls his eyes away from his hand to meet Bob’s. Wow. They sure were blue. 

“I’m fine. Just fine.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t’ve told you. Must be all this heat we’ve been getting…”

And that probably wasn’t the best choice of words, but dammit, everything felt so strange all of a sudden. Like they didn’t even know how to talk to each other. Like they were total strangers.

“Heat, huh?” 

This time there’s a hint of a smile. The hand on his shoulder travels up to cup the side of his neck. Timid fingers caress his neck and play with the hair at the nape of his neck. Bob shivers.

"Cold?"

“More like just the opposite.”

“And you want me to stroke your fire,” Bing asks.

“I think the word you’re looking for is ‘stoke.’”

“I know what words I mean to use.”

Bob can’t help but keen at that. Bing looks altogether too proud of himself. He wants Bob to do it again.

“Don’t go thinking you can take advantage of me whenever you like just ‘cause I’m sweet on you,” Bob warns.

“Now that you mention it, that sounds like a mighty nice idea.”

Emboldened, Bing’s other hand comes up. It only takes a moment for him to hold Bob’s face between his hands and lean in for a kiss.

There’s a long moment where they stay connected before the kiss deepens. It’s an odd experience, really, to feel sharper angles and stubble and the hint of a foreign tongue where one had never been before. They are slow to pull away.

“Well?” Bing asks.

“ _Well_?” Bob questions, panting slightly.

“Well, it obviously lived up to your expectations, but it does a man good to hear it from a partner, you know. For what it’s worth, I didn’t mind it all. It’s good to know you can use that mouth for something other than hiding your foot,” Bing says.

Bob shakes his head. That’s what he gets for falling for his egotistical, self-centered, bull-headed—

“Right, and I’m giving you a standing ovation,” Bob dead pans.

“Watch it, junior. I think we'd better not talk about standing ovations,” he says pointedly.

Bob feels his face heat. Crosby didn’t miss a beat.

"I can't help it, dad,” he demurs.

Bing smiles and says, “That’s alright, my boy. Come on over tonight, and maybe you can make it up to me.”

Bob perks back up.

“Yes, sir!”


End file.
